


Dressing in leather and tying people up - Felicity babble aftermath

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [54]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Felicity Smoak babble about Oliver Queen spending his night's dressed in leather and tying people up being overheard by an elegant lady I can’t help but think of a subsequent meeting between that Lady and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing in leather and tying people up - Felicity babble aftermath

“Mr. Queen, I gather we have similar tastes.”

“Oh?”

“Dressing in leather and being tied up is a personal favorite of mine.”

To Oliver’s utter shock as he listen to the whispered words coming out of the elegant lady’s lips he remembered from where her face look familiar.

“Here’s my card. If you ever want to… experience new things.”

The way the woman measured Felicity from afar was unpleasant at best insulting at worst. He wasn’t sad to see her walk way crossing paths with Felicity that was approaching.

“Oliver? What’s wrong?”

“Noth…”

“You’re pale. Don’t tell me it’s nothing.”

“Remember that lady over there?”

Felicity turned to watch the woman that was currently smiling wickedly at them.

“No. What’s up with her?”

“Of course you don’t, you had your back turn. Remember the other day you mention I spent my nights dressing in leather and tying people up?”

“Vaguely.”

“That woman heard your words as she walked past us that night. Now she just came up to me sharing that it’s her personal favorite way to spend her nights too.”

“Oh?…OOOHHH.”

Felicity took another look at the woman.

“She offered herself in case I ever needed a change.”

Felicity wasn’t hearing him anymore.

“Never tried that. Think you would like to try it?”

Oliver took the champagne flute to his lips and was silent making Felicity turn to him.

“Who was she?”

“I… I shouldn’t.”

“I wish you would tell me.” 

“Why do you want to know about the women I was with before? I only care about the one I’m with now, the one I’m going to be with until the day I die.”

It was Felicity’s turn to be silent as her eyes started to get watery from all the love filling her.

“You messed many things up in the past, Oliver, but now you are getting everything right. Even your words. Shame we are in a public place.”

“We won’t be in a few hours.”

“Maybe then you can show me how you tie people up.”

Emphasizing her words with a wink Felicity walked away leaving him reeling, blood boiling, and wishing the hours would speedway fast.

“What am I going to do to you.” a devilish smile aimed at her was enough to make her shiver, even at a distance he was able to sense the way her body reacted. He was in for a perfect night, as was she.


End file.
